121515-The Price of Apologizing
23:45:23 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:45 -- 23:45:38 TA: what do you want...... 23:46:25 GG: I.... Am. Here. To. Offer. A. Means. Of. Apology. For. What. Occured. Last. Time.... 23:46:37 TA: for hitting me in the head or calling me short?..... 23:46:50 GG: It. Would. Seem. Both. 23:46:58 TA: i'd like one for both..... 23:47:04 TA: so i don't have.... to.... hunt you down at the gala..... 23:47:10 TA: and force one out of you......... 23:48:28 GG: Then. Fine.... Two. Means. Of. Apology.... 23:48:45 TA: don't sound so.... enthusiastic about apologizing to.... me..... 23:49:16 GG: I. Said. A. Means. To. Apologize.... I. Get. The. Feeling. Mere. Words. Would. Not. Be. Sufficient. 23:49:38 TA: and how do you plan to.... apologize....?..... 23:52:53 GG: Name. A. Price. And. I. Will. Bear. It. 23:53:14 TA: are you.... serious..... 23:53:23 GG: .... 23:53:33 GG: Yes.... I. Am.... 23:55:37 TA: well this is all.... so sudden what's a.... girl to do?..... 23:57:05 GG: Just. Name. The. Price.... 23:58:22 TA: then here....'s my price..... 23:58:32 TA: a free punch to the face, as hard as.... i can, with no.... retaliation...... 23:59:50 GG: Acceptable. Though. When. Would. This. Be? 00:00:09 TA: not the gala..... 00:00:13 GG: Good. 00:00:19 TA: eribus warned me against anything..... 00:00:23 TA: on that night..... 00:03:19 GG: Yes.... And. Miss. Libby. Did. Want. To. Ensure. That.... Well. In. Any. Case. An. Event. Like. That. At. The. Gala. Would. Be. Bad. For. All. 00:03:53 TA: there....'s some part of me that doesn't care..... 00:03:59 TA: but i also don't want to fuck.... around with a god..... 00:04:07 TA: regardless of her matesprit's shitty behavior.......... 00:05:05 GG: Well. Disregarding. Logistics.... You. Wanted. Two. Prices. For. An. Apology. For. The. Two. Actions. Against. You.... 00:07:14 TA: can.... i get back to you on that....?..... 00:07:18 TA: i'm not.... feeling the pitch today...... 00:08:28 GG: That. Seems.... Oddly. Surprising.... 00:08:37 GG: But. Yes. You. Can. Get. Back. To. Me. On. That. 00:08:44 TA: i'm comfortably curled up.... in my matesprit's arms..... 00:08:56 TA: do you really think i have the intentions of disturbing that?..... 00:09:02 GG: Ah. I. See.... Of. Course. Not. 00:09:15 TA: since you so rudely.... disturbed the last.... time..... 00:09:48 GG: At. Some. Point. It. Would. Help. To. State. Such. Things.... I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Interfering. With. Other'S. Quadrants. 00:10:21 TA: you have bad timing, serios..... 00:10:31 TA: that's all there.... is to.... say.... about that..... 00:10:37 TA: i tried.... to tell you i was busy..... 00:11:20 GG: Yes. I. Do. See. That. Now.... 00:11:50 TA: at long last he sees it....!..... 00:11:59 TA: if only you could've seen it last time..... 00:12:27 GG: Well. I. Was. Pressed. For. Time. To. Do. So. Before. I. Woke. Up.... 00:12:40 GG: The. Guide. I. Mean. 00:12:46 TA: you.... could've.... just..... 00:12:50 TA: i don....'t know ..... 00:12:53 TA: explained that?..... 00:13:00 TA: instead of hurling it.... through a portal at my HEAD..... 00:13:21 GG: Yes. I. Admit. I. Lost. My. Temper. On. That.... On. Account. Of. Certain. Things. Said. But. Nontheless.... 00:13:26 TA: oh.... what..... 00:13:30 TA: about libby....?..... 00:13:36 TA: and shoving books places....?..... 00:13:59 GG: Would. You. Appreciate. Me. Saying. Such. Things. About. Your. Matesprit? 00:14:06 TA: i mean..... 00:14:12 TA: i'm.... not.... as literal as you..... 00:14:23 TA: you take everything at face value..... 00:14:27 TA: and i....'m over here just like..... 00:14:36 TA: "alright, motherfucker wants.... the pitch. let's.... do this"..... 00:15:08 TA: except when you started in on the "lorcan is.... a inadequate.... purpleblood because she's.... short!"..... 00:16:56 GG: In. Other. Words. You. Are. As. Insecure. About. Your. Height. As. I. Am. At. The. Mere. Mention. Of. Certain. Words. And. Their. Meaning. To. Me. 00:17:25 TA: and i told you that.... i wasn't mocking your name..... 00:18:01 TA: of all of the things i.... have.... to mock.... about you..... 00:18:09 TA: name isn....'t one of them, surprisingly...... 00:18:43 GG: Well. That. Is. A. First.... It. Was. Usually. The. Irritatingly. First. Thing. Amongst. Many.... 00:18:58 TA: serious is just a word you dumbass.......... 00:19:22 GG: It. Has. More. Meaning. To. Me. Than. Just. The. Definition. And. How. It. Was. Used. Against. Me. 00:19:43 TA: i'm not going.... to stop using it...... 00:21:23 TA: and yes..... 00:21:32 TA: i am insecure.... about my.... height thanks for noticing...... 00:23:59 GG: As. If. It. Could. Not. Be. Made. More. Obvious.... 00:24:18 TA: yes let's just keep going on.... it thanks..... 00:24:45 GG: I. Mean. Your. Reaction. Not. That. You. Are. Obviously. Sh.... Nevermind. 00:25:13 TA: that was close..... 00:25:21 TA: and i....'ll thank you to not.... mention it again..... 00:27:50 GG: I.... Will. Attempt. To. Avoid. It.... 00:28:13 TA: good..... 00:28:16 TA: and i guess......... 00:28:18 TA: out of.... fairness..... 00:28:28 TA: i....'ll try and avoid "serious" whenever i can..... 00:28:42 GG: ....Yes. That. Is. Appreciated.... 00:29:23 TA: well.... alright then..... 00:30:43 GG: Now. Be. Certain. To. Read. The. Damn. Guide. That. Essentially. Started. This. Whole. Segment.... 00:31:10 TA: well.... fine..... 00:31:18 TA: i'll.... get to it.... when i'm not busy..... 00:32:50 GG: If. There. Is. Nothing. More. To. Say. On. Your. End.... I. Need. To. Make. Certain. The. One. Remaining. Team. Mate. Who. I. Know. For. Certain. Is. Not. Dead. Captured. Or. Otherwise. Remains. That. Way. 00:33:08 TA: well here....'s hoping they're not..... 00:33:17 TA: this game.... isn't a.... walk.... in the park as i'm finding.... out..... 00:34:28 GG: Most. Certainly. Not.... Try. Not. To. Die. 00:34:38 TA: same to you i gues..... 00:34:41 TA: guess*..... 00:34:56 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:34 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorcan